Mutton
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: After a trip to the beach, mutton will never be the same for Raven. One-shot BBRae


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Mutton**

Summer is a welcomed occurrence to all teenagers, and the Teen Titans are no exception. Warm sun and the promise of cooling water and sandy fun had called the teen super heroes away from the tower for a day of leisure.

Placing her book across her waist, Raven sat up. Reaching to her left, she picked up the bottle of sunscreen she had kept close at hand all morning. At a safe distance to her left she could hear the sounds of playful arguing coming from her male team mates, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid Flash, who was in town for the day. Starfire and Jinx were lying on their own towels to her right, sun tanning.

"No fair!" she heard Beast Boy whine, "You've got the fastest kid in the world on your side!"

"So? You have a super strong half-robot on your side, and you can turn into an animal with multiple arms if you want to," Robin pointed out, letting out a slight grunt as he presumably served the volleyball. The bickering was silenced for a couple seconds as they volleyed the ball back and forth until with a triumphant cry Cyborg spiked the ball to the ground.

"Yeah! Way to go, Cy!" Beast Boy cheered.

Flipping her bottle of sunscreen open, Raven glanced over curiously. She froze, her heart jumping to her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cyborg preparing to serve, but her eyes were glued on Beast Boy. His back was turned to her, but her eyes had found something else to look at.

"Raven?"

Raven's head snapped to her right at the sound of Starfire's curious voice. She could feel her face burning, though she knew they couldn't have known what she was look at… right?

"Yes?" she responded, forcing her voice to stay as even as possible.

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked, peering over the top of her sunglasses in slight concern.

"Of course. What would make you think differently?" Raven asked, willing her cheeks to return to their original colour and temperature.

"Could it be the fact that you've just emptied half of that bottle of sunscreen into your hand?" Jinx quipped, smirking.

Quickly turning the sunscreen bottle back up, she began rubbing the white liquid into her skin and muttered, "I burn easily."

"Were you staring at Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking in the direction Raven had just been staring. Before she could protest she realized her eyes had unconsciously traveled back to the changeling. His legs were bent slightly, and he was resting his hands on his knees, but she was once again focused on his…

She turned back to Starfire and Jinx guiltily.

"No," she lied.

A wicked smile spread across Jinx's lips, and Raven had to remind herself to remain stoic as she realized Jinx had figured it out.

"You were staring at his ass!" she laughed. There was no accusation in hr voice, she was stating a fact.

"I was not," Raven grumbled, looking down at her book as Starfire's light-hearted giggles joined in with Jinx's.

"Do not be ashamed, friend Raven," Starfire said sympathetically, a hint of amusement still in her voice. "It is perfectly natural for a girl your age to be observing the lesser noticed parts of the male anatomy."

Raven reluctantly nodded. Starfire was right. It _was_ perfectly natural, she shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Yeah," Jinx agreed. "So… was it sweet and juicy or firm like mutton?"

"Ugh!" Raven snatched her book and buried her nose in it, trying to ignore Jinx's squeals of laughter and Starfire's failing attempts to keep her own laughter under control.

"Hey girls," Kid Flash ran up, grinning. "What's all this laughing about?"

"Nothing," Raven snapped, "Aren't you supposed to be playing a game right now?"

"Aw, they probably haven't even noticed I'm gone yet," he winked.

"Yes we have, get your butt over here!" Robin called, leaping to bump the ball.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," the speedster winked and was back in the game in a flash. However, a second later he was back. "Now tell me what you were talking about, I'm curious."

"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Because I head the whole thing, but I'm not sure I heard it right," he grinned.

"You sure did," Jinx confirmed, earning a dark glare from Raven. Kid Flash laughed and ran back to the game without another word.

"Why would you-" Raven broke off, fuming angrily.

"Oh relax, Raven," Jinx waved her hand. "He's not going to say anything."

"He'd better not."

Falling back into silence, Jinx and Starfire returned to their sunbathing, leaving Raven with the sudden question: if Kid Flash had heard it all… who else had?

A couple hours later, as the sun was sinking in the sky, the Titans began packing their things up. Much to her relief, the subject of Raven's wandering eyes hadn't come up again.

"Well, that was a fun day," Robin said, pulling a T-shirt on.

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed. "But I sure am getting hungry."

"Me too," Cyborg agreed. "Who wants mutton?"

Heh, not my best, but I find it funny.; Kind of a personal joke between myself and a couple friends though, so I'm not sure how many other people will see the humour.  
Let me know what you think )

-Tammy Tamborine


End file.
